galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Grand Paris
Le Grand Paris is a luxury hotel that André Bourgeois owns and resides in with his daughter Chloé. Chloé's room is on one of the floors of the hotel. The hotel also contains an exquisite restaurant, where Alya Césaire's mother Marlena Césaire works. Appearance Outside Le Grand Paris is a six-story building painted white with red fabric awnings on all windows except the ones on the uppermost floor. The building is roughly square in shape with one corner rounded to make room for the main entrance and balcony. The ground floor windows are large arches and the main entrance is similar in shape but with an intricate iron frame around its automatic glass doors and a large red doormat beneath. There are red tables, chairs and parasols for people to sit outside, hedges and various potted trees. The second to fourth floor have basic double casement windows with small balconies and red flowers. The fifth floor is the balcony for Chloé's room with long windows, a wooden floor and numerous chairs and potted trees. Above these is the main sign of Le Grand Paris made of stone with the writing colored gold. The sixth floor has square windows running around most of the hotel. The roof's main feature is a large swimming pool with a retractable glass pool cover, around it are deck chairs and parasols for guests and an elevator and stairway entrance under a black dome. To one side are a row of potted trees, entrance to the main stairway and Wi-Fi signal receiver. Lobby The lobby is on the ground floor and is entered from the main entrance with a white tiled floor and several square pillars supporting the ceiling. To the left of the entrance is the reception, a red desk with several drawers and a white top, a telephone, computer, guest books and several red pigeonholes where the room keys are stored. At the far end of these is a supply closet next to an entrance to the main stairway. To the right are several sets of armchairs and tables for the guests to sit at, three elevators at the far end and around these are many desktops, lamps, and vases of red flowers. In the center is a large vase of red flowers on a glass table, in the middle of an eight sided cross and circle decorative marking, with rose like markings on each arm of the cross, on the floor. Towards the back is a set of stairs going up forwards before splitting to the left and right, all with iron banisters of similar patterns to the window frames and a red carpet underneath. At the top of these stairs is a level with several doors to the left and right and the in the center is the name of the hotel, its logo and five stars all painted in gold across the wall. Four lights are positioned about these to illuminate them. All around the room are lamps with lamp shades of gold eight-sided frames and square gaps, vases containing either red or purple flowers and red and gold paintings. The room is illuminated by several chandeliers of similar design to the lamp shades. Restaurant The restaurant and kitchen are located on the sixth floor above Chloé's room with large windows facing outwards to the city. The restaurant has red flower patterned wallpaper, a white decorative square tiled floor, several vases with red flowers and many white circular and square tables with red chairs. The main stairway and elevator are to one corner near a spiral stairway leading to the rooftop and another elevator to downstairs or the rooftop. Next to this is a bar with several yellow and red lanterns behind it on the wall and at the other corner is the double-doored entrance to the kitchen. The kitchen floor has simple square black and white tiles, the sides have work top with various pots, pans, and other utensils and in the middle is the main section of gas kitchen stoves and ovens. A service elevator links the kitchen with all floors on the hotel bar the ground floor. Rooms The standard rooms of the hotel are located on the second, third and fourth floors. A standard room is entered through white double doors and is split into two main segments, the center where people enter and the left side with the bed and bathroom. The room is primarily white on the floor and ceilings and red on the walls, either as light red paint or dark red patterned fabric with gold outlines. The center section is dominated by a large red circular couch around a circular orange table. Above the table is a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling and red rings with gold outlines outline the sofa on the floor. There is a door to the right of the room and several green colored paintings adorn the walls along with several desks with vases of red flowers. PX The left side has a pair of red curtains and gold decorative markings on the white floor at the entrance. To either side of the curtains are decorative mural patterns of red outlines and colored yellow and white and the floor on the left and right walls are black with gold markings. To the left are two yellow paintings, two desks with vases of red flowers and two doors, one of which leads to an en suite bathroom with white square floor tiles, a large bathtub and a large mirror next to the bathtub. At the end of the room is a large double bed raised above the rest of the room with red duvet covers and white pillows. Large gold frames of patterned fabric align the walls next to the bed, two on either side and a large one in the middle with four yellow paintings on it. Two bedside tables with lamps are on either side of the bed and this area of the room is illuminated by several lights running along the edges of the ceiling. Category:Places Category:Locations